nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Rush/Dialogue
Character conversations heard within the spectator room and some banter between bosses in Boss Rush. Character Banter Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter and Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary) *'Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter': I don't remember cloning you... *'Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary)': And I don't remember ever being cloned. *'Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter': You could just be another clone I might've forgotten about. *'Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary)': So that's how you treat them? Clone yourself just for them to be expendable? *'Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter': Well, that's why I'm breathing. *'Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary)': And that's what makes you a coward. *'Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter': Better watch that mouth. *'Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary)': Or what? Gonna kill me? (chuckles) You can try. *'Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter': Nah, wouldn't be worth my time. Daniela Knight and Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter *'Daniela': Hey, you're Mr. Tachibana, right? *'The Drifter': Nah, not anymore. It's Drifter now. *'Daniela': Oh. I asked because this Card has your name on the back. *'The Drifter': Haha. Really? Did he really make these? (takes the Card) What a Joker! *'Daniela': You say that like you aren't Mr. Tachibana? *'The Drifter': Oh, no. I am not Mr. Tachibana. He's me. *'Daniela': (stutters) I don't follow. *'The Drifter': Heh, you and me both, sister. Rose Squad *'Weiss': What has Mr. Tachibana gotten us into this time? *'Yang': Oh, cheer up, Ice Queen. It's just an arena. *'Weiss': I told you to stop calling me that! *'Blake': I think its fitting. *'Weiss': It is not appropriate. Please don't encourage her. *'Ruby': (giggles) Athena Bourden and "Athena" *'Athena': Aren't you Athena? My father said you and my grandfather knew each other. *'Gloria': Your grandfather? *'Athena': Sorry. Alain Bourden. *'Gloria': Wait, he's your grandfather? *'Athena': Yes. *'Gloria': We never had kids. *'Athena': We? Sergeant and Gloria "Athena" Branigan * Sergeant: Finally! It's about damn time I found another "soldier girl" in the battlefield. * "Athena": I am a fully grown adult woman. And in case you haven't noticed, we are in an arena, not a battlefield. * Sergeant: Don't talk back to your Sergeant like that, soldier! I will bury you like dogshit! * "Athena": Funny you said that since I'm a Sergeant, too. A Technical Sergeant at that. * Sergeant: I'm technical at a lot of things. * "Athena": Well I don't see a ring on your finger. I guess you're not "technical" with the guys like I am. Anakin Nakamura and Sergeant *'Anakin Nakamura': Your name isn't really Sergeant, right? *'Sergeant': Do you worry about identify theft? *'Anakin Nakamura': Identify theft? No, I'm the Pres-a former manager at a corner shop. *'Sergeant': You don't have to hide yourself. *'Anakin Nakamura': That's what Jimmy and Casey keep telling me. *'Sergeant': Well if they are then you should listen. I see no reason to hide yourself. *'Anakin Nakamura': Well I didn't expect this conversation to move. *'Sergeant': What? Were you going to tell me you like my outfit? *'Anakin Nakamura': No, but I like your hat. *'Sergeant': (Sarcastically) Oh, you flatter me. Alain Bourden and Dr. Dave Herd *'Alain': I don't know how I got here, but it is what it is. *'Dr. Dave Herd': You... sound familiar. *'Alain': I could say the same. *'Dr. Dave Herd': Why do you think that is? *'Alain': I don't know. Maybe we're just lucky we sound the same. *'Dr. Dave Herd': Yet we do not look alike at all. *'Alain': You're telling me. So who are you? *'Dr. Dave Herd': Dr. David A. Herd. You? *'Alain': Sergeant Alain Bourden, Shock Trooper Guardsmen. *'Dr. Dave Herd': Shock Trooper Guardsmen? Never heard of it. *'Alain': You never heard of the Shock Trooper Guardsmen? They protect and safeguard the Galactic Council of Alliances! *'Dr. Dave Herd': The Galactic Council of what? *'Alain': Okay, maybe now's not the time for a history lesson. Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter and Anakin Nakamura *'Mr. Tachibana': Well, well well... if it isn't the President of the United States himself. No matter what you wear, I always recognize a face. *'Anakin Nakamura': Hey, keep it down. Someone's gonna hear you. *'Mr. Tachibana': (chuckles) I don't think anyone here is gonna bat an eye if you're (yells) THE PRESIDENT! *Depending on the selection of the other two players, certain characters will react to this. **'Sergeant': What?! Mr. President? Oh, that isn't the President. Harry Truman is the President. **'Dr. Dave Herd': Wow. The first Japanese President? Nice to meet you, Mr. President. Dr. David A. Herd. **'Daniela Knight': I guess you won against Obama. **'Jimmy Fox': Yeah, I already knew that. **'Samuel Higgins': There's no way a Japanese could've made it as US President. **'Athena Bourden': That isn't the Clan President. **'Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary)': Heh, maybe we still are the same. (Referring to Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter) **'Danny': Ah, I see... we are in an arena located within a foreign universe to us. So why can't there be a completely different president, hm? Perhaps the Japanese became the Americans in his universe. Dr. Dave Herd, Alain Bourden and Mr. Tachibana *'Dr. Dave Herd': Hey, you're the guy who sounds just like me, but with a British accent. *'Alain': Yeah, yeah. You without an accent. *'Dr. Dave Herd': You sure we're not related in any way? *'Alain': Absolutely sure we aren't. Otherwise I would've known to have grown up with an American brother. Well...Americans are no longer recognized on Earth. *'Dr. Dave Herd': What? What are you talking about? *'Alain': If you don't know the Galactic Council of Alliances then you wouldn't know about the Eclipse Empire. *'Dr. Dave Herd': Eclipse Empire? That's sounds like a government in a fantasy story. *'Mr. Tachibana': Heh, its like listening to him talking to himself, but using a different accent for one side. Casey Lee Hall *'Casey Lee Hall (Black Armoury)': Am I... staring into a mirror that doesn't mimic my movements? *'Casey Lee Hall (Four Survivors)': Am I... looking at myself? But there's no mirror! *'Casey Lee Hall (Black Armoury)': Did you just talk? *'Casey Lee Hall (Four Survivors)': I am so lost right now. *'Casey Lee Hall (Black Armoury)': I agree with myself. Wow. Never thought I'd say that. *'Casey Lee Hall (Four Survivors)': Me neither. Both think of something *'Casey Lee Hall': (Unison) Dad's name is Richard! Mom's name is Miranda! I kissed Louis once! *'Jenkins Fall': Whose Louis?! Cowboy and Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary) * Cowboy: Howdy, partner! Please to meet another mercenary. Even if we're on different sides of the coin. * Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary): Ah, yes. And which one are you supposed to be? Eastwood? Van Cleef? Russel? Kilmer? * Cowboy: Uhh...what? * Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary): You see, in my timeline, civilization has these things called "westerns". Movies about cowboys and gunfights. * Cowboy: Uhh...movies? * Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary): Moving pictures. * Cowboy: Wait, I though they drowned heretics like you back in Salem. They must have missed one. * Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary): *sigh* Never mind. Dr. Skylar Henning and Trigger * Dr. Skylar Henning: Hey, Trigger! It's me, Dr. Henning! * Trigger: Hey, mane! Listen, I can't talk now. I gotta get ready to kick some ass! * Dr. Skylar Henning: I was wondering if you got the new Wasteland Wonderer ''game. ''Wasteland Wonderer 2.8? * Trigger: Nah, I didn't fuck with it once I learned that they put in a BR mode. That thing looked very glitchy as fuck! * Dr. Skylar Henning: Well that's 60 dollars of my paycheck down the drain... Robert van Alexander and Alain Bourden * Robert van Alexander: Hey, that's a nice ride you got there. * Alain Bourden: That is not a "ride", sir, that is a human being. And she is my wife! * Robert van Alexander: I was talking about that electric motorcycle you came in on, but whatever! * Alain Bourden: Oh, sorry, sir. I couldn't hear you though that toxic cloud known as your halitosis filled mouth! Vessa and Elena *'Vessa': Honey? Did we give Mr. Tachibana permission to bring us somewhere? *'Elena': No... at least not that I remember. *'Vessa': Oh, I'm gonna give him an earful. *'Elena': Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to. We both will. *'Vessa': Together. Mr. Tachibana and Daniela Knight *'Mr. Tachibana': Hey, you ever hear of a Henry Knight? *'Daniela': No. Why do you ask? *'Mr. Tachibana': Hm. Same exact response. *'Daniela': Excuse me? *'Mr. Tachibana': Don't worry about it, friend. *'Daniela': I think I dislike you. *'Mr. Tachibana': I could introduce you to some people who do as well. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos *'Jaune': Where are we, Sergeant? *'Pyrrha': I don't know, sir. It looks like some sort of arena? *'Jaune': Get Command on comms, Sergeant. *'Pyrrha': I tried earlier, sir. Communications seem to be knocked out. *'Jaune': Very well. Let's just hope these two strangers can fight. Athena Bourden, Alain Bourden and "Athena" *'Athena': (stutters) Grandfather?! *'Alain': What? Who you calling grandfather? *'Athena': You! But Dad said you died three years before I was born. *'Alain': I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about. *'Athena': I'm just as confused as you are. *'Alain': If I had a granddaughter, I would've known. As a matter in fact, I don't remember having kids. *'Gloria': We never had kids and yet here we are standing in front of our granddaughter. Skylar Henning (Young) and Lily Dangerfield * Skylar: So, you like Ministry? * Lily: If we are talking about the Ministry of Magic, then-- * Skylar: I mean the Ministry of Industrial Heavy Music. * Lily: Oh, that. I really wish they would've stuck to synthpop and new wave. * Skylar: You take that back! Danny Archne and Clary * Danny: Were you in my timeline? * Clary: What? * Danny: Nevermind, you died. * Clary: What? How did I die? * Danny: Uhhh... I don't know exactly. Danny and Shadow * Danny: Ah, the only other being from my timeline who can time travel by himself. * Shadow: What? You mean my powers? * Danny: Yes, you are a Time Null. * Shadow: But if I am a Time Null, wouldn't time not work on me? * Danny: It doesn't, that why you look so young. * Shadow: Oh, I see. Mackenzie "Mac" Davis and Roach * Mac: Hey Roach, where the hell are we? * Roach: I dunno know, Mac. But based on the style of architecture at this place, it would appear we’re in Greece. Ancient Greece perhaps. * Mac: Greece? Well, how exactly did we get here? I certainly don’t recall traveling overseas here. * Roach: Me neither. In fact, I don’t recall anything from last night... Icestormshadow and Darksun * Ice: Uhhhhh... Hi, you kinda died, and well... * Dark: What? * Ice: Er, nevermind. How was your day? * Dark: Well what do you think, foxheart? * Ice: Hey... Icestormshadow and Danny * Danny: Hey wait, you're another Time Null. So how old exactly are you anyway? * Ice: Old enough not to ask lots of questions. * Danny: What's wrong with questions, they help gain knowledge. Ernst Von Schnee & Weiss Schnee * Ernst: (In German) Weiss Schnee? Which part of Germany are you from? * Weiss: Excuse me? * Ernst: (In English) Do you not speak German? You are a Schnee, yes? * Weiss: That is correct, but I am not German. I was born in the U.S.C. * Ernst: The U.S.C.? What is that, another American abomination? * Weiss: No. The U.S.C. is the United States of Canada; the world's first supercountry. * Ernst: Oh. (In German) So it is an abomination of so-called American "democracy". * Weiss: Excuse me, can you speak English? * Ernst: (In German) Its a shame you cannot speak German, girl. Otherwise you would be able to understand what I am saying. * Weiss: Ugh. Grow up. Wilhelm Schultz & Ernst Von Schnee Both are speaking in German. * Wilhelm: Hauptmann Schnee, where are we? * Ernst: I do not know, Doctor. We appear to be in some arena of sorts...with two Allied soldiers. (Referring to the other two players) * Wilhelm: Wherever we are, we must make sure that they do not spy on us. Black Ice must not be compromised. * Ernst: I, myself, will ensure that will never happen, Doctor. Samuel Higgins, Wilhelm Schultz & Ernst Von Schnee * Samuel: You look like a Russian. * Wilhelm: (In German) No! I am not a Russian. I am a German doctor. * Samuel: Are you...speaking Russian or a different language? * Wilhelm: (In German) There's no point in trying to tell you if you cannot even tell the difference between German and Russian! * Ernst: He is no Russian, nor am I. We are German. * Samuel: Oh, my bad. I didn't know. * Wilhelm: (In German) Of course you didn't fucking know! * Ernst: (In German) Ease up, Doctor. (In English) Before you give this man here the wrong idea. * Wilhelm: (In German) Oh, I'll give him an idea. * Samuel: How did you two end up here? * Ernst: That is something I'm still trying to figure out. Ilse Kissling & Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter * Mr. Tachibana: Never thought I'd ever see you again. As a matter in fact, how are you even here? * Ilse: (In German) I don't even know who you are, American man. * Mr. Tachibana: I am not American, Ilse. Remember the voice in your head? * Ilse: (In German) You mean the one I am hearing now? * Mr. Tachibana: Yes! Wait, what do you mean now? * Ilse: (In German) I hear your voice in my head. He just said you sound familiar. * Mr. Tachibana: (Stutters) I don't follow, Ilse. * Ilse: (In German) He just said, "you and me both, brother". Character/Boss Banter Rogue Mr. Tachibana Clone and Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter * Rogue Clone: Back for round two, huh? You don't have your "friend" this time so this'll be easy. * Mr. Tachibana: (laughs) * Rogue Clone: You won't be laughing when I stand above your corpse! * The Drifter: Not gonna happen, punk! * Rogue Clone: We'll see about that. The Angel and Mr. Tachibana (Unnamed Mercenary) * The Angel: Ahh, yes! Mr. Tachibana, we meet again. * Mr. Tachibana: I've been waiting a long time for this. * The Angel: Haven't we all... The Angel and Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter I * The Angel: You know, I won't stop. I will never stop. Until all of you are gone. * Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter: Heh, its never gonna happen, sweetheart. * The Angel: Your worlds and universes are about to have a new owner. * Mr. Tachibana: You'd have to kill me first. The Angel and Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter II *'The Drifter': So is this that one person you keep thinking about? (Mr. Tachibana: No. She's someone else.) *'The Angel': Hm, pathetic. Always looking to the past. Passion is weakness, you pathetic excuse of a man. *'The Drifter': Excuse me? You calling me a pathetic excuse? Lady, I've been more useful than he ever was! (Mr. Tachibana: What?) *'The Angel': Oh, don't try and distract me with that. I see through your lies, Mr. Tachibana...or should I say Ozma? (smirks) *'Mr. Tachibana': Only SHE is allowed to call me that! (The Drifter: Hey! A little warning before you jump ship!) *'The Angel': Would you believe me if I said I am her? *'Mr. Tachibana': Not in a million years. *'The Angel': (chuckles) You really are pathetic. You've changed a lot. The Angel and Alain Bourden * The Angel: I'm guessing were not at the part where he betrays you and your wife gets depressed and- * Alain: The bloody fucking hell are you talking about? * The Angel: Well, how about I spare you the misery, then? The Angel and Gloria "Athena" Branigan * The Angel: Hello, Gloria. It's me. The voice in your head. * "Athena": Wha-What voice? * The Angel: Just wait until "the endtime". It's gonna be a lot of fun. The Angel and Jack McMack * The Angel: Ah, yes. The second-in-command. * Jack: Nah, no spoilers! * The Angel: Too bad. Now die before he gets his chance. Shadow and Shadowstorm * Shadow: Dude, why did you have to steal my name? * Shadowstorm: I was born at least 500 years before you were a thing. * Shadow: And rude, too. Clary, Danny, and Shadowstorm * Danny: By the way, this guy killed all of your friends. * Clary: What, him? * Danny: Yes. * Shadowstorm: Ah, Danny. Who is this you have brought? She seems to be Elementi. * Clary: Shut your unclean mouth before I cut it with my welder. * Shadowstorm: A welder? * Clary: You will know when I shove it into your mouth. * Shadowstorm and Danny: That's some spirit. Roach, Xarcoh, Gigabyte, Mackenzie "Mac" Davis, and Dark Soldier * Roach: You've got to be kidding me, right? All three versions of myself that were ever evil? * Xarcoh: No, my complete self, we kid you not. (chuckles) It seems that destiny has brought all of us here together for a reason. * Gigabyte: Though we may not know how or why, we do know that the Grandmaster wishes for us to fight. He claims that the fighting between the heroes and villains will forge the key. * Mac: The key? To what? * Dark Soldier: That is of no concern to you. * Roach: If he does succeed in forging this key, then we will defeat him and whatever he unlocks with it, no matter what. * Xarcoh: Perhaps you may... that is, if you survive that long. Peter Mathias Müller & Edward Richtofen Peter speaks in German and Edward responds in English. * Peter: Another German? Generalmajort Richtofen. I have not heard of you before. * Edward: Don't tell me Maxis sent you. I'm done with his lack of motivation! * Peter: Maxis who? I think you are mistaken, Generalmajort. * Edward: Enough! You will die here like the rest! * Peter: If that is so then I will fight. Black Ice will have your remains. * Edward: Black Ice? * Peter: Something no German should know about. Boss Banter Triple Entity * Xarcoh: Yield! / Begin anew! / Settle down! * Gigabyte: You cannot escape the inevitable. / All hope shall be lost for you! * Dark Soldier: Fall into darkness! / Consume the light, return it to darkness. Nexus Defenders * The Son: Let us show these weaklings who controls their timeline! * Lotus: Hehe... their lives will be my possessions! * Loki: Let's see you dodge these! Masters of the Nexus * The Son: Things will become much easier once you remember. * Rogue Mr. Tachibana Clone: Remember what, exactly? * The Son: All in good time, friend. Unlikely Alliance * Rogue Mr. Tachibana Clone: As long as The Angel trusts you, I have nothing to protest about. * The Angel: (Greedyselfish) * Master Ronin: The heroes are coming... we must prepare for their inevitable arrival. * Red Shadow: Oh, hello there, darn, if my Apothicon and Ibrificain powers were enabled... Final Blow Quotes Quotes said by bosses after the final blow has been dealt to them. Roach Chronicles * Xarcoh: So, this is my destiny... * Xisrch: Your strength is... admirable. * Yaxnor: Your pale light... will be eclipsed. * J.X.T.: My moment... has come. * Edward Richtofen: Mein gott... what have I become? * Gruntijackal/Emperor of Destiny: No, I refuse to accept this fate! * Omnitron: It was inevitable. * Gigabyte: The key will still be forged... * Nictis: But, why? * Master Ronin: I need more power... * Echthroi: Your cursed light... * Dark Soldier: The prophecy... was it all a lie? * Mutated Agent 14: This was not the outcome that was intended... Nexus-verse * The Son: What a waste...reincarnation again... * Lotus, Nexus Apparition: Hehe...You cannot kill an Apparition. * Loki, Nexus Apparition: I'll just re-materialize back. * Rogue Mr. Tachibana Clone: Haha...got me good again. **If a player is playing as Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter, he will respond to this. ** Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter: Next time you wanna replace me, plan ahead. Combat Banter When killing a Boss. *'Ruby Rose': Banzai! *'Yang Xiao Long': Awh, did the poor Boss fall down? *'Jaune Arc': There. Are we finished now? *'Lie Ren': Is that the last one? *'Haley Marcy Rose': I can do this all day. Just like Cap! *'Jenkins Fall': I hope he doesn't get back up. *'Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter': Heh, too easy. (The Drifter: You had help.) *'Athena Bourden': You can't beat a soldier of the New Eclipse Army! *'Ruby Xiao Nakamura': Good thing Captain Rose trained me, I'd be dead otherwise. *'Anakin Nakamura': I just remembered I'm no longer the President. I was going to tell you no more. *'Yozhikov "Richtofen"': Don't be afraid of death! Be afraid of the Doctor! *'Peter Mathias Müller': (German) I've fought tanks before in my Tiger I! *'Dr. Wilhelm Schultz': (German) You will be good for my experiment. Leaving the Spectator Room. *'Ruby Rose': Is this a gladiator arena? *'Weiss Schnee': Hm. An arena of some sort. *'Pyrrha Nikos': I don't think we'll find any friendlies here. *'Nora Valkyrie': Let's break some legs! *'Casey Lee Hall (Four Survivors)': Out of all places, why an arena?! *'Lindsey Fall': Check the horizon for snipers. *'Vessa': The Awoken have an arena similar to this, but its used for training only. *'Athena Bourden': Not exactly much room to move around in, but I'm not one to complain. *'Ruby Xiao Nakamura': I just wanna get this over with and be gone. *'Anakin Nakamura': Are we really in Greece? And why an arena? *'Jimmy Fox': So this place has a room specifically for preparation. Okay. *'Ernst Von Schnee': (German) If this mysterious voice requires us to fight, then we will! *'Ilse Kissling': (German) If you believe you can stop me with this Arena, try it. When Downed. *'Ruby Rose': Ow! Need help! *'Yang Xiao Long': I'd crack a pun, but I'm Yang Shall Down...eh?! *'Jaune Arc': Requesting assistance! *'Nora Valkyrie': My legs! *'Haley Marcy Rose': Oh, for fuck sake. *'Casey Lee Hall (Black Armoury)': Oh, Jenkins! *'Vessa': Seriously?! *'Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter': Aw, shit. I hate this. *'Athena Bourden': Ha! Wait, why can't I get up? What the hell did you do to my legs! *'POTUS Anakin Nakamura': Shit, I'm down! *'Yozhikov "Richtofen"': I'm down, like in Zombies! Reviving a teammate. *'Ruby Rose': Come on, get up. *'Weiss Schnee': This is no time to rest. Now come on. *'Yang Xiao Long': Go down again, and I'm gonna smash. *'Jaune Arc': Get up, buddy. You're not dying here. *'Lie Ren': Hurry. The others need our help. *'Haley Marcy Rose': Get up off your lazy ass and fight. *'Lindsey Fall': This is tiring, I know. I'm tired too, but we need to fight back. *'Elena': This is the last time I'm gonna help you up. Move it! *'Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter': Why can't you just get up yourself? Its not that hard. *'Athena Bourden': I'm not a medic, but I'm gonna make sure you still up this time! *'Ruby Xiao Nakamura': You better not let Captain Rose find you slacking around. *'Annabelle Johnson': Come on, let's go. *'POTUS Anakin Nakamura': Son/Dear, you gotta stop falling. I can't be your knight in shining armour all the time. **Certain Characters react to this. **'Roach': Yeah, yeah. **'Patrick West': I didn't do it on purpose, old man. **'Daniela Knight': Sorry, Mr. President. **'Weiss Schnee': Its not my fault. **'Lindsey Fall': Hard to dodge bullets, but okay. **'Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter': Hey, I ain't God, alright? I'm not invincible. **'Jimmy Fox': Oh, shut up. **'Dr. Dave Herd': Won't happen again, Mr. President. **'Sergeant': (sarcastically) Oh, where would I be without you, my knight? **'Danny Archne': I just tripped, okay? **'Lily Dangerfield': They did it first! **'Shadow': I'm a shadow, why am I affected?! Perk-a-Cola Banter When purchasing the Siphoner perk. * Ruby Rose: Ew! Is this...what is that one drink called again? * Blake Belladonna: I don't like drinking sweet stuff, but if this helps then I have no choice. * Jaune Arc: Mhmm!~ Been a while since I last had a good drink. * Vessa: I've never had any drinks from Earth. The Awoken have nothing as tasty as this! * Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter: If I could erase something from existence, this would be first on the list. * Athena Bourden: Wow. Just wow... (satisfied) * Anakin Nakamura: Is this Canadian Cream Soda? I always liked it as a child. * Yozhikov "Richtofen": Как и вся канадская газировка. Отвратительно! (Like all Canadian soda. Disgusting!) * Roach: (sips) Hm, think I would prefer that candy soda over this. This just seems a bit too creamy for my liking. * Lv Bu: Not a big technological advancement, but should have some sort of use. * Sergeant: Ugh! I'd rather have rotten rations. * Trigger: Sweet! Maybe too sweet. * Cowboy: This takes me back to the Cantina back home. * Gloria "Athena" Branigan: Well it's at least better than the polluted water on Earth. * Alain Bourden: A nice, sweet refreshing beverage! But why is in a vial? * Jack McMack: NYAH! This isn't my bootleg moonshine! It's nothing but foam! * Mr. Tachibana/Unnamed Mercenary: Tastes like the breath of her. I mean...that bitch! When purchasing the Master Mind perk. * Weiss Schnee: Hmph! This tastes horrible. Who put this here? * Pyrrha Nikos: I feel more knowledgeable for some odd reason. * Casey Lee Hall (Four Survivors): This tastes like terribly mixed beer and coffee! * Elena: Vessa will probably like the taste on this one. * Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter: Booze? I hope I don't get buzzed. Haha! As if I'm not that weak. * Ruby Xiao Nakamura: Wow. I didn't know there was booze here. * Jimmy Fox: Oh, what I would give for a real cold beer right now... * Simon Turner: Am I suppose to get a headache by drinking this? * Lv Bu: I find alcohol impairs more than it improves. Maybe this will prove me wrong. * Sergeant: Some asshole in boot camp tried to spike my beer. Needless to say, he's laying in a different kind of hole... * Trigger: (gets sentimental) ''Man...this takes me back to my momma's house. I wish I could go back... * '''Cowboy': The Cowboy Special! Beer and coffee! Two in one! * Gloria "Athena" Branigan: People tend to drink to forget things in their pass. Me, I just kill things. * Alain Bourden: No time for the pub! Just a quick sip before battle. * Jack McMack: (unintelligible garbled speech) * Mr. Tachibana/Unnamed Mercenary: It's a good thing that this body doesn't know what alcohol poisoning is. When purchasing the Jackpot Daniel's perk. * Ruby Rose: Is this..whiskey? * Weiss Schnee: Mhm~ That's more like it. * Yang Xiao Long: This guy knows what's good! (Referring to the pun on the Perk's name) * Jaune Arc: I should maybe just chug this. No one's looking. * Pyrrha Nikos: If we are supposed to be ready, how does this whiskey help us? * Casey Lee Hall (Black Armoury): Hey, me! There's whiskey here! * Lindsey Fall: I wonder if Jenkins would be able to handle this. * Vessa: This tastes a bit too strong for me. * Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter: I should maybe not drink too much of this. * Athena Bourden: My father used to drink something like this a lot. * Anakin Nakamura: Good thing my VP didn't find my whiskey stash. Wait. * Jimmy Fox: Thank you, Jack Daniel's for existing! * Yozhikov "Richtofen": If only Sedelnikov was here to drink this. * Ruby Xiao Nakamura: (spits out the sip she took) YUCK! * Lv Bu: I guess this is what they mean when they say "brushing your teeth with a bottle of Jack". * Sergeant: Whiskey: The elusive cure for PTSD. * Trigger: Ew, man! Do you have like a regular ice cold beer or somethin'? * Cowboy: The manliest beverage in the West! YEE-HAW!! * Gloria "Athena" Branigan: Ugh, I think I'm already drunk. And all I took was one sip. * Alain Bourden: Somethin' to take the ol' dirty edge off. * Jack McMack: YES! Finally! Real alcohol! * Mr. Tachibana/Unnamed Mercenary: We should take a trip to "Whiskey Hotel" one day, hmm? Weapon Wall Purchase Banter When purchasing a Legendary Weapon. * Yang Xiao Long: No wonder its called the Thundergun, it sure does cause the Thunder, eh? Eh? * Nora Valkyrie: Time to send bodies flying! (Referring to the Thundergun) * Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter: Ah. I remember this. My favourite. (Referring to the Thundergun) * Yozhikov "Richtofen": I remember this from Origins! (Referring to the Staff of Fire) * Roach: Ah, the wonder weapons. I remember encountering some in my previous journeys. But, there are some here even I have never seen before. * Jacob Roberts: Legendary weapons? At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a handheld nuclear warhead. * Trigger: Now I wonder why these are called "Wonder Weapons"? Cmon, guys! That was my best one-liner yet! When purchasing a regular weapon. * Ruby Rose: I wish I had Crescent Rose here... * Blake Belladonna: This one looks nice to try out. * Haley Marcy Rose: Just appears on the wall like that? * Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter: Heh. I remember a time where I had to rely on wall weapons. * Athena Bourden: Looks like that time where I need to switch out my firearm. * Anakin Nakamura: I've seen a lot of these. Haven't figured out how this is done... * Roach: Oh, so the wall weapons are following us again? Does that mean the undead await us here as well? * Samuel Higgins: I still don't understand how I am able to purchase a weapon from a wall! A WALL! When purchasing a Specialized Weapon Variant. * Weiss Schnee: Hm. I think I'm gonna use this. (Referring to Ace of Spades) * Lie Ren: A modern Galil? Now we're talking. (Referring to Hazard of the Cast) * Elena: Tachibana, looks like someone stole your weapons. (Referring to the SWVs) * Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter: Reunion with my sweetheart. (Referring to T-100) * Athena Bourden: An all-pink LMG? Well, I've seen weirder firearms before. (Referring to Battleheart) * Anakin Nakamura: Can't tell if this is a shotgun or a grenade launcher. (Referring to Lord of the Dragons) * Yozhikov "Richtofen": Арена жива?! (The Arena is alive?!) (Referring to Arbalest's note) * Roach: Hey, I remember this rifle! Still don't exactly know where it came from, but then again, there are thousands of universes around mine that have things we don't have... like this. (Referring to the Mk II) * Mac: I could go sharpshooting with this thing or something. (Referring to The Last Word) * Sergeant: Oh my fucking God! I hate pink! What kind of degrading sexist bastard made this? (Referring to Battleheart) * Trigger: Oh, man! A futurized gat! (Referring to the Mk II) Trivia * Dave Herd tells Alain Bourden that they sound alike, however they deduce that they do not look alike at all. This is due to the fact that they are both voiced by Anakin Nakamura. ** They also have a different accent from one another, with Alain being British and Dave being American. *Despite spitting it out, the player playing as Ruby Xiao Nakamura will still gain the Jackpot Daniel's Perk. Category:Boss Rush